The race track
by sailorplutoouterscout
Summary: Kira has secrets
1. Chapter 1

Kira lay on the ground, her skin pale. Her head tilted to the side eyes half closed. The bleakness was all that was left in her. Her hand lay open, palm up the bracelet pressed in her palm. She lay unmoving on the ground, her lips a pale bluish tint. The flowered shirt stained with blood from her fight against Masao. The knife dripped with blood from the stab to Kira's chest. The wound streamed with blood, red and thick. The tears in Kira's eyes were apparent. The eyes were red and swollen from crying.

She had fought hard to get away. Her legs were spread and her shirt torn from her chest. The bra lay some where on the other side of the roof. The large red marks lay scattered on her breasts and neck. The pain throbbed in Rei's chest this was his fault. She had fought him off till he got fed up and didn't want to have sex anymore. She had done some damage by kicking him in the balls. Enough to save her self from that fate but not from the weapon and a hand. The smell of her blood filled the air.

Rei shakes and glares at Masao, his hands clenched. The pain was over flowing in him; his eyes fill with tears as he bends down next to Kira. Kira didn't move when he touched her, she felt cold to the touch. Like ice on your palm. "Kira, wake up. Come on, answer me". Kira didn't stir, she lay still as if dead. Rei bending over Kira's body, tilts her head up and breathes into her. Her chest rises and falls, the warmth soaking into her. Rei glares at Masao who smiles slyly and brushes back his brown hair.

He smiles and watches as Rei desperately tries to wake up Kira. Pressing on her chest the cold flesh warms and Rei feels tears in his eyes. Bending over Kira he breathes into her mouth again, the pale flesh cold still. Rei shakes and presses on her chest again, his tears falling like rain against her chest. The pain in his heart causes him to falter as he bends over her again. Her chest rises and falls slowly.

The pain was overwhelming, why didn't Kira wake up? "Please oh god wake up Kira. Come on wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own the concept, the characters or this book.

Masao reaches down and strokes Rei's cheek, bending down to kiss him. Rei glares and punches Masao in the mouth. "You almost…you almost…to Kira and when she fought you…you hurt her". The blood streaming from his broken teeth. Bending over Kira again he pushes harder on her chest, she gasps and wheezes. Rei sighs and wraps his arms around Kira. "Thank god. Kira I was worried that you would die". She lies still in his arms and trembles as she touches his face. The tears pouring from her eyes. Her eyes start to close as she drops her hand. Rei looks with alarm at her and presses on her wound. The lose of blood getting to her, she lay half awake in Rei's arms. If he left her she would pass out and if he didn't Masao would get away.

Gently setting her down, he strokes her cheek. She tries desperately to stop him; he looks at her with pain. She didn't care if he had tried to rape her and kill her. She didn't want him to die for it. Rei blinks and gets up, she tries desperately and then passes out. Her voice drifting over to Rei, "Please don't kill him…please…!" Rei looks at her and punches Masao in the gut; he falls to the ground and gasps as Rei grabs his throat. He chokes and struggles clawing at Rei's arms. The long scratches dripping with blood. Rei looks at Kira and grimaces dropping the boy and walking over to her. Touching the dark bruises on her wrists and thighs. She was breathing better but not enough to please Rei.

Touching her wound she winces and opens her eyes. The pain shooting up her side, makes her grab Rei tighter. He blinks and feels helpless; there was nothing he could do to help her uneasy mind. Throwing his shirt over her, he picks her up. The blood staining his shirt. He should take her to the emergence room, she needed help. But Masao might come back to finish the job. The only thing that made sense was to take Kira to his apartment; it was safer there. "Rei…are you…all right?" He blinks and looks down at her, lying to the nurse. "She just fainted. I am taking her home".

It wasn't the least bit true and for all the nurse knew she had fainted. "Kira calm down and relax. I won't let him get to you next time. It is better that you stay with me, I would be worried if you didn't". She tries desperately to talk again but Rei silences her and gets on his bike. Kira looks at him bleakly, the blood loss getting to her. Wrapping her arms around him, he sits. The bike seemed heavier then when he remembered riding it last. It might be due to the fact that Kira was in front of him. Her head lay against his shoulder and she cried silently to him self.

The blood soaked his shirt and he felt cold and worried. Maybe he should have taken her to the emergency room. She would be safe in the hospital and she would be taken care of. She moves slightly and wraps her arms around his neck. She snuggles into his neck and tries to speak. "Rei where are we going?" He stops and gets off, lifting her in his arms. "Lay still".

Lifting her on his back he looks at the store. He needed to get some bandages. Walking in he gets some weird looks from the clerk and a woman in all black. The store wasn't very busy right now, perfect for him. Walking over to the isle he looks at the wide assortment of wraps and bandages. Picking up a cheap box, he turns it around and looks at all that is in it. Kira moves slightly and looks at what he's holding in his hand. "This good Kira? Do you think we will have enough to fix the two of us up?" She nods and snuggles into his neck, he was worried. Walking out of the isle he smiles and hands it to the clerk, who looks at the scratches on his arms? The clerk cashier looked at the girl on his back and twisted his head to the side. Handing the cash to the cashier, he grabs the bag. Kira slips slightly and Rei nearly falls down due to her weight shifting.

"Stay still, you will only open your wound more". She holds tighter and Rei gasps, "Kira calm down. And stay still". Sitting on the Bike, he feels her head lean on his shoulder and her arms come around him tightly. Starting the bike, he drives slowly to the apartment. Not trying to jolt her too much, so she would fall off.

Stopping and getting off of the bike, he grabs Kira. She holds the bag and lets him lift her up. Her eyes half shut from the pain in her side. She didn't even bother to pull up the shirt or move too much. Rei was full alert when her hands begin to slip; she was passing out again. She was trying not too. "Kira relax, I won't drop you. If you don't I won't be able to pry you off me". She laughs slightly and falls silent again, closing her eyes. The strength gives way and she goes slack. Rei was worried; he couldn't help her till he got to his place. The manager looks at him and looks at Kira. Shaking his head, "Dude, you should piss her off. She may claw your eyes out next". Rei blinks and shudders, unlocking his door and walking in.

The place was bare bone except for a bed and phone. Setting Kira down on the bed, he takes out the bandages and carefully bandages her torso. She winces and lies still again. The pain was really getting to her. Pulling the covers up to her chin he, wraps his wounds. The long scratches sting as he wraps his arms. Kira sleeps on the bed, the color returning to her cheeks.

Rei thinks, _IF I had got there earlier she wouldn't be in this shape. I should have been there. I am suppose to protect her and I couldn't. _He looks at the wall and sighs. Reaching up and pulling back the covers. And slipping into the bed next to Kira, she groans and snuggles into his chest. He blinks and closes his eyes. The warmth of her body calming his uneasy mind, she was alive thanks to him. If he hadn't got there she wouldn't be alive and he would have to go to a funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I do not own the manga mars or any of its characters.

Kira opens her eyes and looks around the bare room. The light from the sun burns her eyes and she looks away. Sitting up in the bed she looks under the covers, seeing a shirt covering her. The faint hint of red shows through the shirt, wincing as she touches the wound. A pile of red bandages lies next to the bed and Kira blinks. Those were all hers, who did this for her. Was it Rei, he was the one that set her in the bed. The pain throbbed in her side and she lay back down. Pulling the covers over her head. She closes her eyes and thinks about everything that happened to her. The image of Masao above her naked haunted her mind. She thought about the knife digging in her side and the mouth against her breasts.

_Why…why did he…do that to me? Was he trying to get back at Rei and thought that he could get some nooky. How could he…if it weren't for Rei…I would be…dead. _She blinks back tears of pain and confusion. Thinking about Rei, what if she died and left him. How would he live, would he miss her? What if she let Masao have sex with her, how would Rei react? He would hate her and dump her. Then she would be all-alone, but that would be all her fault. She was always that way, she would never change. Pressing her hand to her heart she listens. The silent throb in her chest proved that she was alive and not dead. She remembered the hand on her throat choking her as he dug his knife into her. The never-ending pain filled her and she fell into the darkness again. The sounds of her childhood clashing in her ears, the heavy feeling of the blanket making her suffocate. The sudden feelings jolt her up, her eyes wide as she breathes heavily. She slowly calms down and watches as the sunsets and turns back around. Looking at the wall again.

The sound of footsteps at the door gets her attention. The door opens and closes, Rei enters the sweat pouring from his pores. He take off his shirt and tosses it over to the corner of the room. Wiping his forehead and digging in the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. He sits down next to the window and looks out. Kira lays with her eyes open staring at the wall, listening to the sound of Rei's breathing.

His shadow stretching against the wall and into her view. She watches as he shifts and looks at the bed, setting down the bottle of water he gets up. Walking over to the bed he lies down and closes his eyes. He begins to talk to her, thinking she was unconscious. "Kira! If only you would wake up". He lay silent after that, his back to her. Getting up he sits back on the windowsill and looks at a photo that she had in her wallet. His hand twists the picture in the wallet and tosses it down. Finishing off the bottle of water he tosses it down. She listens and gulps. He was worried and all she could do was lie there and listen to his pain. His head goes down as he thinks. She whispers his name and she looks at her hand. He turns his head and looks at her.

"Hmmm, Kira?" He gets up and walks over to the bed. Bending down and touching her cheek, she smiles and holds his hand. "Kira. Hey you're awake! I was starting to worry". He gets a goofy grin on his face and hugs her to him. "Rei. Thank you, I was so afraid". He smiles at her and Lies down next to her. "Harumi has been worried sick and so has Tatsuya. You missed the last couple days of school. I called your mom to tell her you were sick and staying at my house".

Kira twisted around and looked into his eyes. The sudden warmth of his eyes, filled her with joy. Rei kissed her forehead and she looked up at him. Shuddering when he pulled away, lifting the covers and climbing under. Wrapping his arms around her again, cradling her. She felt so safe; he was the only man she felt safe with since her father's death. "Kira. What is it?"

She smiles and snuggles closer to him, "You're the first man who has made me feel safe, since my fathers death". He looked at her and frowned, there was nothing left for him to do. He couldn't help her any more then this. "Is this all I can do to help you Kira? I feel so helpless". "Rei. You have helped me, I would be dead if it weren't for you". The pain flashes in his eyes and he looks away. "Rei you are better then any other man I know. And I have seen many.

You're the one I trust, I won't die on you". Rei blinks and looks at her, his eyes close as he kisses her. She kisses him back.

The soft sound of breathing next to him was satisfying. He had to get to work but was afraid to leave her alone. She snuggles closer to him, "Kira…I have to go to work now". She looks at him, making him grin. "I hate to have to leave you by your self. You need to rest and not move too much. I will come home right away". She watches as he gets ready for work, her eyes already drifting close again. "Bye Rei. I will make you dinner when you get back". She drifts to sleep again, the blanket half pushed down. Rei walks over and smiles, kissing her as he pulls up the blanket.

Walking out he has a terrible feeling; he shouldn't be leaving her. Locking the door he walks down the stairs. Harumi walks up quickly, "Rei…is Kira all right?" Rei smiles deeply and nods. "I will stop by after school to visit her". She races away toward school as Rei gets on his bike. Speeding away he thinks about Kira alone by herself.

Kira looks at the ceiling, rolling on her side she looks around. There was nothing to do here. And she promised she would rest, sitting on the bed she sighs. What was she going to do all day? She looks at the room. Climbing out of bed, she sits down on the floor. Lifting her shirt up she looks at the wound. And lets it drop down again. Leaning against the bed she thinks, she wished that she could go outside.

Watching the clouds float across the sky from inside the window. Getting up on unsteady legs, she slowly walks up the stairs. Holding her side as she balances on the rail. She gasps as she walks up there. Barely making it before she falls on her knees on the top. The blood drenching her bandages as she gets back up and leans against a wall. Slipping down the wall and stretching her legs. The sun felt good against her body, the sudden ache in her side makes her wince.

Rei looks at his watch and then wipes sweat from his forehead. He had been working hard again. He could see her looking at him from the bed, the pain reflecting back at him. He hated to leave her but he had to. The soft touch of her arms around his body. He picked his phone and called the apartment, she should be able to get the phone with out any trouble. The phone rang loudly in his ear and then his answering machine picked up. He listens to message and then sighs. Turning off the phone, she was probably sound asleep. Well he could call later; he looks at his watch and then picks up his phone again. He was worried sick still, he needed to talk to her. The phone rings and then the answering machine picks up again. Where was she? She should have picked up, maybe he was right. She was just asleep, that's all. His mind seemed to drift back to her when he stopped to think.

His shift was over with. Maybe he should go directly home; she was lonely and bored by then. Sighing out he goes to his bike. Riding home with a sense of deep worry. Something might be wrong, was he attacking her again. The images flash in his face again. He nearly drives right through a red light. Kira was sitting in bed waiting for him to return. He could still see her taking care of him when he was sick. Parking his bike, he quickly walks up to the apartment.

Opening the door and peering in, his eyes searching for Kira. She wasn't in the apartment. Knocking on the bathroom door, he peers in it was empty. The fridge was still full too. Where was she? Panic filled him and he raced to the roof. She was leaning against a wall, sound asleep. Her hand against a bloody bandage. She had wanted to do something, so she beat her self up to come here.

"Kira. Wake up!" He hugs her to him and helps her down the stairs. She smiles widely at him, "Hey Kira. I thought I told you to rest. You should have stayed in bed. I worried about you when you didn't pick up the phone". Kira pulls closer against Rei. "I had nothing to do. So I decided to go out side". She sits on the bed and watches him take out more bandages. He cleans and dresses her wounds. Suddenly realizing that he was giving her the same lecture that he got so many times. He laughs and grabs her. "You said you'd make dinner". She looks at him with a look like finally I get to do something.

Getting up and wincing as she held her wound. His hands came around to support her as she falls down. His eyes lingering on her side and the pain. He was now giving her that you need to rest before you hurt your self-look. "I want to make dinner Rei, I feel lonely all by myself all day." She pleads with him; he taps his finger on her leg and then nods. "We could do it together." She balances and cooks what Rei gives her. He seems worried still, his hand comes around her wrist and he kisses her cheek. She sets the food on the plate and leans against him. He takes his plate and sits down on the bed with his eyes lingering on the food.

He smiles and starts to consume it all. She walks slowly over and sits down, watching him. Rei stops eating and then realizes she wasn't eating. Offering her some, "You need to eat. Or else you won't heal quickly." She takes a bite; she couldn't refuse him this. He forces her to eat the rest and grins. Setting the plate down, taking her into his arms.

"Kira. I want to you to tell me something. What did Masao do to you?" She blinks and starts to cry. He strokes her hair and tenderly holds her. "What happened?" She sobs and shakes; "He tried to rape me. He was naked above and made…me touch his manhood. I…I told him I didn't want to. He refused to stop and kissed…my breast. He bit hard; I tried to tell him. I wanted you to be the one to touch me that way. His…his…his body was naked in front of. I…I kicked him in the balls. He screamed and took out his knife and stabbed me…stabbed me. My blood was on his hands. He wiped his hands on my torn shirt. Then held my wrists down and told me about your past. I don't care…I said I wanted you any way. He choked me and I started to pass out. I tried to reach you. I tried to live for you. Then I blacked out and…and…!" She stops when his eyes linger on hers. He has tears dripping down his cheeks.

The stream of them pooling in the crinkles or his shirt. "Then I heard your voice calling me. And woke up." He leans his head against her chest and cries harder. "Don't scare me like that ever again. Wait till I get home to do something dangerous. You could have bled to death on the roof today." She was sobbing again into his chest and trying not to let him see. He whispers in her ear, "Even if he had raped you. I would still want you. It hurts to be helpless; I wanted to leave to protect you but then I realized as I watched I couldn't. "He looks away, the soft sound escaping his lips. "I know what your step father did to you. Don't return to them. Stay with me in this place. I just want you to stay. To protect you."

She felt his hands wiping tears away from her cheek and drying his own. "Why? I am already used." He blinks with wide eyes. "NO! You aren't, you still have your uses. You're not an item; you're a human. You make me want to live. And I want that so much. "She blinks with tears in her eyes and sobs into his chest. She kept crying. Rei frowns, "You make me want to live. You want to live. Come on. Give me a smile. Kira…!" He kisses her gently. Pulling her close to him to him. His hand goes to her breast and rubs. Kira gasps and closes her eyes. His hand steadily removing the shirt, gently pulling her against him as he pulls off her underwear. Gently finding her passage with his finger. He unzips his pants and slips them off. Taking off his underwear...

She winces and holds her side. Rei soothes her and kisses her breast. She moans loudly again and then falls back against him. Holding tightly to him, she winces. Rei closes his eyes and rocks her. Lying down on the bed and cradling her. He began to drift to sleep. Kira was still in pain. Pressing on her wound he falls asleep. Kira groans and falls unconscious against him. Her body lies limply in his arms, sleep came easy.

The warmth spread through her as she dreamt about Rei. The rough scar on his back makes her open her eyes. As she wearily watches him sleep. She couldn't sleep with this much pain. Her vision blurs and Rei jolts up. Looking at her. "Kira. You're bleeding." Rei gets up and grabs more bandages. Coming back and slowly wrapping her wound. She touches his cheek, gently caressing him. His eyes closed, leaning against her chest.

She grins, stroking his cheek and holding him against her. Tears fill her eyes. She kisses his head. Tears dripping down her face to his cheek. Rei kisses her breast and she gasps. He looks up at her, Taking her hand and placing it on his cheek. "You're so beautiful. I hate to leave you alone here but I have a race tomorrow. I want you stay. I will call you after every race. I promise." Kira looks at him and frowns. "No I don't want to be a burden. You just come home and I will be here. I promise. Just do what you love."


	4. Chapter 4

She kisses him and lies down. Pulling him close to her, her hand was unsteady on his cheek. Pulling him against her. She suddenly saw how much a burden she was. She couldn't let him know what she was thinking. His eyes go wide and he turns her around. Trying to stop her from thinking that. "Don't think that you're a burden to me. I just know that you were thinking that, I want you to stop thinking that.

To be happy and health. Just wait for me. I promise to return." She feels his body react, his hand came to her back. And he held her, falling asleep. She feels her mind grow fuzzy and falls into a deep sleep. The sound of the world-waking calling to her sleeping form. Rei sat up and looked around. It was the weekend and he would be gone till late Sunday night if he lost. If he won he would stay another couple days. Kira was making noise and struggling in her sleep. Tears running down her cheeks, she was choking and gasping loudly. Rei grimaces and shakes her. "Kira wake up! It's just a dream." She opens her eyes and looks at him Shaking and feeling in between her legs. The dried sperm makes her relax against him.

"I dreamt that I was…and then you were on the ground. Blood lots of blood. Dead…dead…gone. You left. I had a knife and…and blood. Fading. Dea…"

His hand freezes in place and he takes a deep breath. Trembling he smiles. He couldn't leave her alone, here in this state. His heart races and he grins. Kissing her trembling lips. He had to take her; he wouldn't be able to focus if he left her like this. He knew what he had to do, "Kira I can't leave you like this. I want to take you with me. Watch me race. Come with me please." She looks at him with happiness in her soft eyes. "Of course I will. You want me there. You really do want me I can tell. Just let me give you some advice though. On the corners be careful they are sharp turns."

He blinks and then looks confused. "How do you know that?" Kira grins and then smiles. "I have been there. Well near there, I walked around it for a couple minutes." He blinks then laughs. "And why would you be there?" Kira blushes bright red for a second then laughs. "I used to ride." Rei blinks, then freezes. Gulping, "You stopped. I won't ask yet. I have to get ready. And so do you. I already called to ask if you could come. You can." Kira blinks with wide eyes. Snuggling against him and poking him in between his legs. He jumps and grins at her. She snuggles closer and he feels his mind whirl. It felt like he was full some how. He had problems and so did Kira but they could make it through together. She was so nice.

Kira was frozen in place, as she looks at him in his racing suit. Taking out her camera she takes a picture and Rei looks at her. She claps his back and wishes him luck. "Kira I need a good luck charm. I know you will be watching me but…are you sure. I thought your dad gave you this necklace." She wipes some tears away from her cheeks. "I will be with you. I know you will win." Rei laughs and walks up to the start, not looking back He could feel her on the back of the bike, cheering him on silently. Her very touch was lingering on his cheeks. And the warmth of her body next to his echoed in his mind.

The race starts, his bike shooting forward with the force of the wind. His heart pounds in his ears, he was winning. The road blurs as he speeds up. It was already his final lap. The bike glides across the finish line and the crowd cheers. Kira smiles widely with the rest of them and just looks at him. The soft skin glows as she waits for him. She had the best look on her face as he approaches. Akitaka walks over to her and smiles.

"You're Kira aren't you? It's nice to meet you." Kira blinks and looks at his leg, her eyes filling with pain. "Are you all right?" Akitaka smiles, "Yes. Kira what happened to you?" She blinks, "Oh I was stabbed. You must be the friend Rei visited in the hospital. I'm sorry about your leg." Rei walks over and smiles widely.

"You met Kira. Isn't she wonderful." Rei wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. Looking at the wound. Kira tugs down her shirt and looks up at him. "You did great. I was cheering you on the whole time." Akitaka looks again, "Yes. She is wonderful. Though I think you need to stop poking at her. She has a stab wound." Rei shifts uncomfortably around, holding her tighter. "She was attacked Akitaka. I have been taking care of her and couldn't leave her alone by herself. She is precious to me." Kira blushes and kisses his hand. Akitaka smiles, "She has changed you for the best. How did you know about the corners? I forgot to tell you." Kira smiles, "I told Rei. I have walked around here before. I used to ride." Akitaka nods, "Did you race?" Kira blinks, "Yes. I thought it was better to stop."

Rei laughs and then touches her side. She grimaces, smiling up at Rei. Kissing him, Akitaka smiles and then looks at Rei. Kira smiles, "I will go get us something to drink." Rei watches her walk away and then Akitaka frowns. "Who attacked her? "Rei wipes a tear from his eye. " Masao. He tried to rape her but she defended herself so he stabbed her. Then he choked her, nearly killing her. When I got to her she wasn't breathing. Masao got away. If I ever see him again I will…Kira." She comes back with cups of tea. She was carrying a sandwich also.

Akitaka takes his tea. Sipping it slowly as Kira hands tea to Rei, Rei smiles softly and grabs her. She giggles and snuggles against him. "What's wrong Rei? You look sad. Is there something you want me to get you?" His eyes look into hers and she grins. "Rei don't worry about me. You have to focus on your next race. You will do well. Oh I forgot." She kisses his cheek. Rei looks closely at her and shakes his head. "I will."

Rei lies in bed with his eyes open. Kira curled up on her side, sound asleep. He had won but he still felt like he lost. Shaking Kira, he turns on his side. Pulling her into his arms and lying his head on her shoulder. Kira groans and smiles, "Rei what is it?" Rei smiles more and then frowns. "I feel sad Kira. I am so afraid that I will lose you to death." Kira blinks and brings his hands to her breasts. Pressing back against his penis. She closes her eyes. Rei stops and closes his eyes. Groaning and slowly turning her around, pressing back. Kira grins, wiping his eyes. And kissing his cheeks, pushing his hair away from his face. "Rei why are you so sad? You won your races." Rei cups her face looking into her eyes. "Do you love me Kira?" Kira closes her eyes, leaning into him.

"I love you more then I love my life Rei." Rei hugs her; "I love you more then my life Kira. You have a scar your self. It is very small but I can feel it right here." Kira smiles as he touches the inside of her thigh. Putting her hand on his thigh. "He accidentally cut me when he…" Rei looks at her. "I see…hold me". Kira takes him in her arms and strokes his hair. "Everything will be fine. I want you to be happy now."

Sitting next to Kira he smiles and strokes her hair. Smoothing her hair he watches as she slowly wakes up. Looking up at him. "Kira you don't have to get up yet. I just like watching you." Kira rolls over in the bed, kissing his hand. "I should make you breakfast or get you a energy bar." Rei smiles, "Yes…if you hurry we can go get something." Kira gets dressed and takes Rei's hand in hers. Walking out with him, leaning on him. Akitaka Grins watching them, "G' morning you two. You look like you had a good night." Rei grins, "I already have my prize." Akitaka shakes his head, "Maybe off the course but you need to keep trying to win." Kira nods in agreement and goes over to the vending machines. Getting a yogurt bar. "Here Rei it's all they had."

Rei takes it and starts to eat. "Kira can you show me…how you rode. I want to see you ride, just once." Kira looks into his eyes then frowns. "Not now you need to focus on racing. You will win." Rei looks into her eyes, "I know but I want to see you ride. I want to see you ride." Kira sighs and shakes her head laughing. "I am not worth watching. You will lose because you are laughing so hard. You may get hurt, I couldn't allow that."

Rei gives Kira puppy eyes and gets on his knees. Putting his head against her stomach. "Please…please I will take you out to dinner." Kira laughs and shakes her head. "Not now. If you win all your races I will ride for you. And if you don't you have wait." Rei jumps up and nuzzles her neck, "Fine then I will win for you."

Authors note: I am starting to wonder what I was thinking when I wrote this story months ago. If you think this story is a little weird, I agree with you. Shakes head I hope you like this section of the story. I wrote more to pay you back for waiting so I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I don't own Mars the planet or the manga or claims to its history.

Kira leaned against the railing watching the racers pratice, closing her eyes as the wind passes by her. Grinning Kira waks off towards the drink machine, it is a hot day. Taking off her jacket and letting down her hair, she orders a drink. Akitaka walks up behind her, "Actually can you make that two iced teas and two beans buns. My treat, Kira." Blinking in surprise Kira put her wallet away and takes the items.

"Thanks Akitaka, I can pay you back if you want." He shakes his head, then takes a seat waiting for Kira. "I want to ask your something, do you love Rei?" The question makes Kira blink in surprise and then look away shyly. "What do you mean by love, everyone has a different meaning." Akitaka grins and then looks her in the eyes, "Do you love him?"

Looking up she gulps, love was such a foreign word to her. "_Of course I love him but saying it out loud would sound so officail. How much do I really love him, is it jus superficail or do I really love him." _Kira slouches and tries to b doubt. "Tha...ats such a silly question...of course I..I...I love him. Well, I think i do but what if I'm wrong. Do you think I am using him for protection? Am I just as bad as all the other girls who want him?" Kira's eyes go wide and she gets up and starts to walk to the parking lot.

Akitaka looks after in distress, getting up and following her. Kira sits on curb and starts to cry, how could you not know if you love someone. You've slept with him, doesn't that mean something but then again guys sleep with girls they don't love all the time. Akitaka stops, taking in a deep breath and then sits next to her. "Akitaka I don't know if I love, I can't tell anymore. I don't want to use him." Smiling softly, "Kira do you want the best for him? Do you worry about him constently, fear that won't return to you? And most of all is he someone you can spend the rest of your life with?"

Kira looks up, wiping tears from her eyes, "I do want the best for him, then I start to wonder am I the best for him. I do fear for his safety but I can't tell him that, it would mean that he would get to do what he truely loves. Of course I want to raise a family with him and grow old in a cozy house with him. Not that I have thought about it much." The answer became even more clear, "You love him more then you know, you need to stop doubting yourself. Do you know how much he worries about, the fear that you will be taken from him is deep set in his heart. I think lossing you would finally kill him."

"_Rei worries about me that much, I know that he fears lossing me but that much." _Looking up suddenly, "I didn't know he carried that much, I get the feeling that he can't tell me that though. He doesn't want to make me worry..."

"Yeah, now your getting it. Just because you don't feel like you will explode with emotion all the time or go googly eyed every time you see each other doesn't mean you don't love him. It just means that relationship is maturing. Talk to him, tell him how you feel, if you are scared of something he is doing tell him." The resolve came back to her face, "I wonder what I should make for dinner, what do you want."

Kira gets up, "I am going to go check on Rei, see how he is doing." It hadn't occured to her yet that what Rei truly loves is her, "If you just knew how much he would give up to protect you, even racing. I better get back before the woman I love worries about. Funny how things come back around."

Rei hugs Kira tightly and kisses her nose, " Kira, we are going to diner tonight. I have something I want to give you. Its important, the most important thing I will ever do."

Author: Now what could be so important, lets think...


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I don't own Mars.

Kira looks at Rei, his laugh, the way he smiled made her love him even more. It seemed at any moment though that she could lose him, the images contort themselves into a blur of blood. "_Kira I love you, your not an object." _Then all that he said would become a great sadness, "I can't live without Rei." The suddent thoughts blur her mind, backing up into the nearest person. The girl yelps and Kira turns around, "I am so sorry, are you all right?" The girl smiles and nods her head, "I'm fine, I have to get to the race track now." Kira recognized the girl from somewhere, could she be the other rider for the team Rei's on.

Kira takes out her wallet and walks over to the street, the row of shops tempt her. She should get a dress to wear to dinner tonight, "I wonder what Rei wants to ask me tonight, oh well. I guess it will be a surprise, I should surprise him to." Kira grins, looking at the nearest shop, the blue dress catches her eye. The blue cherry blossoms seem to come to life in her hands as she holds the dress, "Its perfect, Rei will love it. Now lets see what shows they have in my size." Picking up a pair of blue pumps, she nods her head and tries them on. After buying the clothes she rushes off to get back to the race, missing the race would be horrible. If she missed his first race her he would be disappointed with her. She couldn't have that happen.

The alarm goes off just as she rushes over to the fence, the sound makes her flinch. She had forgotten how loudly the race track was, Rei was winning. The time passed slowly as the race stretchs on, if Rei were to see her race he would probably be ashamed but the chances of winning each race were harder then he thinks, still if he wins the promise will be kept. Slowly the race seems to draw to an end. Rei takes off his helmet and goes into the locker room.

"_I hope Kira was watching, I won first place, she will be so proud of me. And then I can give her this, its been nearly six month since we have been together. This necklace, I hope she likes it. I mean it is the best one I could find." _

Kira shifts her weight from one foot another, she was ready but nervous, "_I hope Rei likes what I got him, he could use it later on." _Rei looks around the lobby, Kira had to be in here somewhere, a woman waits for someone. In a vividly beautiful blue dress, grinning as she turns around, "Rei, there you are I was wondering where you were hiding." Rei does a double take, as the woman walks over, it really is kira. "Kira you look gorgeous, when did you and where did you?" Kira hugs and kisses him, taking the rest of his breath away. "Rei I wanted to surprise you, surprised yet?"

Gently taking her hand, he leads her to the restaurant, some french bistro near the hotel. As they sit down, Rei studders and shoves the gift towards kira. "Open it up, I thought that you would like it. Its been six months since we started dating." Kira smiles and opens the box, a lovely gold heart chain neckles gleams under the candle light. Coming over he puts the necklace on Kira, "Rei I have a gift for you, I didn't know what to get you so, I got you..." Rei opens his gift and screams for joy. "You got me a certificate for motorcycle repair, sweeeeeet. I need to get new tires on my bike."

Kira and Rei laugh, the realization not hitting them that they are being watched."


End file.
